User talk:Karate Jesus
Hey baby What's a karate savior like you doing in a place like this? 06:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not much, darling. Just switching gears since....you know....they're probably going to perma several PvX'ers over at GWW :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:56, 15 April 2010 ::Well we're pretty lax on spam here- it would be nice to liven the place up a bit. Just don't go overboard. 19:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry about that. I don't plan on doing much here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:26, 15 April 2010 ::::: Sup beardly man. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not much, Rasky fellow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:23, 15 April 2010 GW:SIGN Hey, do you mind removing the links on your timestamp in your sig. Firstly it creates a link to PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard - which is a page that doesn't exist, and secondly the timestamp should be preferably plain-text. Thanks RandomTime 21:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the link (sorry, it's what I use on PvX); however, what's wrong with the timestamp? Are you guys against grey text here? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:47, 15 April 2010 ::That timestamp's fine, I meant unlinked RandomTime 21:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) were you globally blocked? according to: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance/comments you were globally blocked. If so can I ask why? and where is the global block log showing this? Anno1404 18:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :there are no logs of that, and he can't respond if he's globally blocked.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I was globally blocked. The block says I was blocked by User: and that's it. -- Karate Jesus 21:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If you need proof that it's me, edit here. I'll respond logged in. -- Karate Jesus 21:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No i believe it is is you. Thank you for responding. Sorry things turned out the way they have. Shame normal editors can't see the global block. Anno1404 08:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)